Sweeney Todd:,, An unexpected turn'
by Pikachu9516
Summary: Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it... So Sweeney was about to throw Mrs. Lovett in the oven, when he had second thoughts about her... Let's see how it will turn out for these two... :) And all reviews are welcome!
1. A little surprise

_**Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!**_

It was a sunny morning in London. The streets were quiet and empty. Mrs. Lovett woke up by a beautiful smell. Was it an omelet? Maybe toast? She had a weird feeling. She tried to sit up in her bed, when she felt flames of pain in her hip. She wanted to look at it when she noticed the room. It looked like a battlefield. All her clothes she wore yesterday were scattered all over the room. On the little table there were two empty wine glasses and an empty wine bottle. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw her nightdress and underwear on the sofa.

,, What happened last night?'' she asked herself. ,, I better find Mr. T. Maybe he will know.'' So she got her robe and walked into the pie shop. She was surprised, when she saw Mr. Todd at the oven taking out some toast.

,, Good morning, Mr. T!'' She tweeted softly.

,, Morning.'' Mr. T seemed so angry at himself.

,, What's wrong?'' she asked.

,, I am a monster. That's what's wrong!'' His voice got louder.

,, What do you mean? You're no monster.'' She said while walking across the shop to take a seat next to him. ,, I just have one question.'' She said.

He didn't look at her.

,, What?'' He kept staring at the clock on the wall when Mr. Lovett came closer to him.

,, I want to know.'' She started. ,, What happened last night?''

Guilt and shame showed in Sweeney's face.

,, You want to know?'' He asked.

,, Yes, Mr. T I do. '' she answered.

,, Ok then. This is what happened.'' ,, So while we were dancing in the bake house I realized a way I could take my revenge on you for lying to me about Lucy.'' ,, Revenge?'' she got scared a bit.

,, Yes. You see you left the oven door open so when we were dancing I decided that I will throw you in the oven.''

She moved further form him.

,, But then something made me have second thoughts about you. I guess when I saw your chocolate brown eyes and your beautiful smile I…'' He paused.

,, You what?'' She asked quietly.

,, I fell in love with you.''

Mrs. Lovett's heart started to pound faster. She felt that she was blushing. ,, And then?'' She wanted to know.

,, I guess I lost control of myself. '' She was surprised. ,, So, what did you do then?'',,

He looked at her. ,, After some dancing I confessed to you, that I am in love with you. Then we got closer to each other. And after you know it, you were leaning against the wall and I was kissing you so softly, but passionately at the same time.''

He was right next to her now. She felt her heart racing faster and faster as he got closer to her.

,, We got upstairs so I grabbed a wine bottle while you were in the bedroom.'' He quietly whispered in her ear. ,, Then the lights went off and…''

He stopped right before Toby came back from the market.

,, Good morning, mom!'' Toby cheered.

,, Good morning, dearie. Say you're in a happy mood today.'' She smiled as he packed out the groceries.

,, Well I did get a good night sleep.'' He said.

,, Good for you.''

,, I finally found the sharpener, sir.'' Toby handed the sharpener to Mr. T.

,, Thank you, Toby.'' He smiled back at him.

She never saw him smile from joy. Only when he got his revenge. Later that day at lunch it was a complete rush hour at the shop. Mr. Todd watched sometimes how Mrs. Lovett flies across the shop delivering orders, while Toby takes them.'' Sometimes they looked at each other at the same time. They usually gave each other a flirty smile and got back to their work. While Mrs. Lovett was washing the dishes, Sweeney surprised her almost making her drop the plate.

,, Oh, Mr. T! Sorry you gave me a fright.'' She giggled.

,, You know, Mrs. Lovett I was thinking that we could go for a walk this Friday evening.'' He wrapped his arm around her waist.

,, Sounds nice.'' She let him kiss her neck. ,, I have never felt more happier, Sweeney.''

She finally called him Sweeney. Their eyes met and they were going for a kiss, when Anthony came in

,, Mr. Todd! Mr. Todd. I have some great news! Joanna an I are getting mar…'' He was a bit surprised to see Mr. Todd so close to Mrs. Lovett. ,, Oh, um sorry to bother you, but I have such great news!'' He said.

,, What is it? Mr. Todd asked.

,, Me and Joanna have found a nice house in the south of London. And last night I proposed to her. And she said yes.'' He was happy indeed.

,, Oh, love that is so romantic and great!'' Mrs. Lovett congratulated Anthony. ,, Well Mr. T and I are working things out too.'' She said looking in his eyes smiling.

,, Yes and it's going great.'' Mr. Todd said playfully while holding her in his clutches.

,, That's great Mr. Todd. Good news indeed.'' Anthony smiled.

,, Well say hello to Joanna from us.'' Mrs. Lovett said.

,, I will. Goodbye!'' He ran back in the rainy streets leaving them alone in the whole shop.

,, How long till Toby gets back?'' She asked.

,, I don't know, but what I know is that we have plenty of time.'' He kissed her neck again.

She thought, that she was the happiest woman in the world right now. When they got in the bedroom again she felt a bit sick so she went to the bathroom, but she stayed in there for a long time.

,, Are you all right in there?'' Sweeney asked.

,, No. I'm very sick, so don't come in here.'' She almost cried.

He came in anyway. He didn't say a word, he only gave her water and held her hair when she vomited. Finally he asked

,, Maybe you should go see the doctor tomorrow?''

,, There is no need to go to the doctor. I bet it was that old pie I ate by mistake. That's all.''

,, But if it won't get better tomorrow, we are going to the doctor ok? ''

,, Ok. If it won't get better.'' She agreed.

The next morning He came down to the shop to make her some breakfast, but she was already up and she was in the bathroom again.

,, I think we'll have to go to the doctor today.'' She said.

,, I'll come with you, ok?'' He offered.

,, That will be nice.'' She tried to look less sick, but it wasn't working.

While they were waiting in the doctor's office, she thought what could be the problem.

,, Just don't think about it. You'll be fine.'' He put his arm around her.

,, I hope it's nothing serious.'' She whispered to him.

,, It'll be fine.'' He kissed her forehead.

The doctor came in with the results.

,, So?'' She asked nervously.

Sweeney put his hand on her leg.

,, Well I can congratulate you on two things, Mrs. Lovett.'' He said. ,, The first thing is that the sickness wasn't from the pie. And the last thing I want to congratulate you is that you are pregnant, Ms. Lovett.''

,, Pregnant?'' She was shocked. They looked in each other's eyes with shock.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. The confusion

While they were going back to the shop, they stayed quiet. She was so devastated and yet happy at the same time.

,, I wasn't expecting this a bit.'' He said.

,, Yeah. Me neither. I mean I'm expecting a child from you, Mr. T.'' She almost cried from the thought that she is expecting a child from a man she isn't married with.

He opened the shop's door for her. She sat down and said to him:

,, And besides we don't have the money for abort.'' She was worried and sad.

,, Wait. Who said that we're doing abort?'' He asked.

She looked into his eyes and asked:

,, But what other choice we have?''

He stood on his knees in front of her and put his hands on her belly: ,, Well I was thinking maybe we could keep it.''

She was a bit confused:,, So you want to keep it?''

He kissed her and said:,, Of course I do. We'll raise it like our own. And maybe someday when we'll have more money, we could run away from this city and move somewhere by the sea. Like you always dreamed.''

,,Oh Sweeney! I love you so much!'' She giggled and kissed him.

,, Um, Nellie?'' He called her name so romantically, that she couldn't resist him and kissed him again.

,, Yes my dear Sweeney?'' She giggled so cute that he forgot what he was going to say.

,, Um… I… I can't remember what I was going to say.'' He chuckled.

,, That's ok. It probably wasn't very important anyway.''

Then it struck him like lightning. ,, I just remembered.'' He said. ,, I was going to ask you what will we say to Toby? We can't hide it forever. I mean he will notice the belly grow. And at month 9…''

,, The baby will come.'' She finished his thought.

Right in that moment Toby came from his friend's house. He saw Mr. Todd on his knees and with his hands on Mrs. Lovett's belly.

,, Is everything alright, mom?'' Toby asked.

,, Of course dear.'' She smiled at Toby. ,, Um, Toby, dear? I need to talk to you for a moment.'' She said.

,, Ok.'' He felt afraid that he something wrong.

,, Now Toby. Would you like to have a little brother or sister?'' She asked.

,, Yes, mom that would be nice. I could teach all the things I know.'' He was happy and she could see that.

,, Well then, Toby. Your wish will come true.'' She put his hand on her belly and smiled.

,, Who is the father?'' He wanted to know.

She started to get nervous when Sweeney walked in the living room. She gave him a '' Please help me here!'' look and Toby saw it.

,, Is he the father? He asked quietly.

She shook her head and looked at Sweeney with red and teary eyes.

He sat down next to her and whispered in her ear:,, Shhhhh… It's ok. I'm here with you and so is Toby.''

Toby laid his head on her lap and said:,, Don't worry mom. I won't go anywhere.''

He had an idea. So he started to sing:,, Nothing's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare…''

She quietly said to Sweeney:,, Sweeney, I'm scared.''

,, Of what Nellie? I'll be there for you and you know it.'' He kissed her forehead.

,, Thank you Sweeney.'' She said to him.

,, Come, let's get you some tea ok?'' He asked.

,, A tea would be nice.'' She smiled and noticed he was kind of checking her out.

She didn't like the idea of him being her child's father, but not husband and he still acts like he is one. But she didn't care, because she was happy. She had everything she always dreamed of. Two children, loving man and true happiness. She went through the door first and she felt heat on her cheeks. She was blushing again. But why? Then She saw the reflection in the window. Sweeney was looking at her and smiling so sweetly she was ready to melt. Looks like the pregnancy pulled them closer. You could tell from the way they talked to each other. They didn't call each other '' Mr. T'' or '' Mrs. Lovett'' anymore. Now it was Sweeney and Nellie. It was a Thursday evening warm but cloudy.

,, Tomorrow's the day, Sweeney.'' He told himself. ,, It's going to be now or never.''

To be continued…


	3. The nightmares

He walked in the room and put the tea on her nightstand.

,, How are you feeling?'' He asked while sitting on the side of the bed.

,, I'm better, thanks.'' She smiled. ,, You know I think that maybe the whole nausea wave is gone. Now it's just hunger and low energy…''

She put her hand in front of her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

,, Spoke too soon?'' He gently asked.

She nodded while vomited.

,, It's ok. You know that this is a part of your pregnancy, my turtle dove.''

His mind was over taken by the three women he loves and loved. There was Lucy somewhere deep in the shadows, then Joanna, his precious, little turtle dove. And right now he only could think of his dear Nellie. She was holding a child in her arms and singing a forgotten lullaby from his childhood. The days of Benjamin Barker. She stood up, but then suddenly she lost balance and fell, but Sweeney caught her at the last moment.

,, Gotcha!'' he said. He pulled her back up and carried her back to bed. ,, You ought to be more careful, Nell.''

She confessed:,, I don't know what happened. It all went black and I…''

Sweeney kissed her lips waiting to get a rejection, but for some reason she didn't reject him, but she did pull him closer to her.

,, Nell I love you. I need you.'' He was going with his teasing even further, when she tried to stop him:

,, Sweeney? I feel the same way, but we..''

His lips found hers. She felt that her heart was racing faster as he went further with his little game. She thought that her face was red like a rose, but her skin was so pale, that it wasn't visible.

,, You drive me insane, Nell. I want you to be mine. Only mine.''

She heard his words, but she understood, that she needed to reject him this time.

,, Sweeney? We… We… We can't.'' She tried to stop him.

,, Why? You don't love me anymore?'' He asked.

He got nervous about the answer that might be the one he's thinking of.

,, No, no, no. I love you Sweeney and you know it, but we can't do that. Because… the baby.'' She dragged her hands through his hair.

,, Damn it! I forgot about our little miracle.'' He growled.

He put his hands on her belly and said:,, I'm sorry. I won't do that again.'' He apologized to the baby and it made her giggle. ,, What? Haven't you seen a man apologize to a pregnant woman's belly before?'' He asked seriously, but then chuckled too and kissed the belly:,, Good night.'' He said to the belly. ,, sleep well, Nell.'' He kissed her forehead.

,, Sweeney…'' She stopped him. ,, Don't go.'' She begged.

,, Ok then.'' He crawled under the cover and he put his hand on the belly. He felt a kick. Nellie smiled at him as he felt the kick.

,, I'm so glad that you're the father, Sweeney.''

,, Me too.'' He fell asleep.

Everything went dark as she closed her eyes. Then she woke up, but she wasn't in bed. She fell asleep on the armchair. She got up and went to the pie shop. Empty like a desert. It looked like before she met Sweeney. She had a bad feeling about what is happening. She called Toby, but he didn't come. She went to his room, but it wasn't his room anymore. It was the old storage room.

,,Sweeney! Oh no!'' She gasped and she ran to the barbershop to ask Sweeney, what is happening.

But it wasn't a barbershop anymore. It was a dusty, empty room with a crib in the corner and a broken mirror. Maybe all of this wasn't real. The baby, Toby, business, and most of all her barber. She realized that after all this pain he made her feel rejecting her she still loved him so much. She shut down the shop and went to the cliff near the docks. She went to the edge of the cliff and looked down. There were some sharp rocks beneath her. It was good enough to die. As she was ready to fall in the ocean, she heard a familiar voice calling her:

,, Nell, don't do this! I love you more than anything on the world, so please, Nell. Don't do this.'' She turned around and cried from joy.

It was Sweeney running towards her. He hugged her and kissed her forehead and her lips. Their eyes met and he asked:

,, What were you thinking? You got me worried sick. You're willing to risk your life for nothing? I love you no matter what happens, but just don't do that again ok?''

She nodded and hid her face in his chest covering his vest with tears. ,, I'm sorry. I just thought that all of you were gone. The shop, Toby's room, the barbershop it all looked like that Tuesday before I knew who you were.''

,, Well I'm still here and so is Toby.'' He tried to calm her.

Suddenly they heard a cracking sound. It was the cliff beneath their feet. They both fell, but only Nellie survived. Sweeney's chest got pierced by one of the sharp rocks. He was gone. Forever. She tried to tell her that this isn't really happening, but instead of calming down she released a waterfall of tears. It started to rain. Her hands were bloody and so was her dress's bottom.

,, Nell? Nell wake up. Nell.'' She opened her eyes and she was in bed again.

Sweeney was there with her looking worried, but still alive.

,, Thank heavens you're ok. I had this terrible nightmare.'' She kissed him.

,, What happened in that nightmare?'' He asked while he took one of her red curls and put it behind her ear.

,, Well it started when I woke up in my armchair in the living room. Then I went to the shop, but it looked like before my business got better. I tried to call Toby, but he didn't come. I checked his room, but it was the storage room again. So then I ran to the barbershop and…'' She started to cry again. ,, It was empty. The chair was gone, the table. All there was was the crib and the broken mirror. Even the razors were gone. So I went to the cliff near the docks and wanted to end my life, but then I heard your voice behind me. You said that you loved me more than anything in the world and you asked me to not jump down that cliff…'' she took a deep breath trying to stop the tears.

,, Well I would say that in real life too, Nell.'' He wiped her cheeks from tears. ,, And did something else happen?''

,, Yes. Then came the horrible part.'' She said. ,, After you hugged me and said to me to never do that again, we heard a crunching noise. It was the cliff. So we fell off of it. But you didn't survive. You got pierced by one of the sharp rock. And I lost you forever.'' She felt hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

,, That was quite a nightmare you had, Nell, but I'm still here, alive.'' He hugged her feeling sorry for her.

He got worried, that it could come true. He swallowed hard and tried not to think about it.,, Come here.''

He wrapped his arms around her. He liked her warmth and her fragile body in his arms. He was happy. She was his reason that kept him alive. He needed her. He realized, that all this time somewhere deep inside he loved her. He looked at her and smiled as he saw her calm, asleep. He felt her steady heartbeat. Now he understood that his life was complete now. Has everything he ever dreamed having. He has a home, a woman that loves him, soon a child. And if everything will go as planned then he will have a wife once again. And a stepson. He really liked Toby. He was a smart and good lad. He didn't cause any problems around the shop. He liked to help Nellie in the kitchen a lot. She taught him how to bake the pies. He caught up fast. He woke up early. Nellie was still in his arms sleeping. He slowly got out of bed and made her some omelet, cup of her favorite tea and brought it to her room. He put it on her nightstand and left a note. It said:

_**,,**_ _**Nellie! I ran to the market for some things. Be back in 20 minutes. Sweeney.'' **_

He lied about the market. He went to the jewelry store to look for the perfect ring. His eye stopped at a little silver ring with a crystal in the middle.

,, That's the one I'm looking for.'' He said to the cashier. He put the ring in a red velvet box and wished him good luck. He happy went back to the store. Nellie was up and eating breakfast. Sweeney ran to the market to get some daisies for her. When he came back she was sitting in bed and reading a book while drinking tea.

,, Good morning, love. You're up quite early.'' She was surprised a bit. He gave her the daisies and said:

,, I walked by the flower stand when I saw these daisies and I thought of you.''

She smelled them and smiled:,, Oh, Sweeney. They're beautiful.''

,, Not as beautiful as you.'' He smiled back making her blush.

,, Oh, Sweeney. You have made me the happiest woman in London.'' She said and kissed him. ,, Thanks for the breakfast.''

_**To be continued…**_


	4. The proposal

He was thinking about something and Nellie saw that.

,, What's on your mind, love?'' She asked.

,, Oh, uh…'' He cleared his throat. ,, I was just thinking if you would like to go to the seaside to watch the sunset.''

He looked a bit worried about something when she didn't know what to say.

,, A sunset you say?'' She asked. ,, I think I'll go with you. It will be nice to have some fresh air.'' She smiled.

He felt relieved and glad she said yes. ,, Great! Trust me this will be the moment you'll never forget.'' He smiled and went back to his shop.

,, What was that all about?'' She asked Toby.

,, I don't know, but I'm sure he's hiding something.'' He said.

Just as Sweeney opened the door, he heard Toby's voice:

,, You really like my mum don't you?''

He turned around. ,, Of course. She's an amazing and a strong woman.''

He welcomed Toby inside his shop. ,, Toby? Can I trust you a secret?'' He asked him.

,, Of course, sir. I won't tell anyone about it. I promise.'' He sat down in the barber chair.

,, Okay. Tonight I'm taking Nellie to the seaside for a picnic and to watch the sunset.'' He smiled.

,, Wow! That sounds really romantic, sir.'' Toby was amazed about how much Sweeney loved his mum.

,, Would you like to get married with her someday?'' He asked very serious, because he really wanted his mum to be happy.

,, It would be my honor if your mum would say yes.'' He smiled.

,, Of course she would!'' Toby said.

,, How do you know that?'' Sweeney raised an eyebrow.

,, Well she is very happy when you are around.'' He confessed. ,, You helped her a lot with the nightmares.''

,, Well I want your mother to be happy too you know.'' He said. ,, Now we have like twenty minutes to get there before sunset. Now go and remember don't tell her about the surprise ok?'' He asked.

,, I promise I won't tell her.'' He smiled and ran downstairs.

But Sweeney's stress was back. What if she isn't ready to marry him and says no? What if she runs away with Toby and the baby?

,, Come on Sweeney! Pull yourself together.'' He tried to calm down.

He walked downstairs still stressing out, but when he saw Nellie his stress just disappeared.

,, Wow, Nell you look amazing.'' She blushed:

,, Thank you. You too.''

,, I guess the suit really does make things like an event.'' He thought.

When they arrived at the seaside there was a blanket, set up champagne, some fruit and an envelope.

,, Oh, Sweeney! This is so beautiful.'' She was touched.

They sat down in the warm sand and she looked at the envelope:,, What is that?''

He handed her the envelope and said:,, Open it.''

She took the envelope and opened it. Inside there was a letter? Or was it something else? She unfolded the paper and looked at him with a confused look.

,, I may not be as romantic as Benjamin Barker was, but I thought that it was easier to put this on paper.''

He got nervous when she started to read the poem:

''_**Remember the day we first met?**_

_**My love was the thing you tried to get.**_

_**I always used to call you my pet, **_

_**But all that changed when our eyes first met.**_

_**The sky is getting red as wine.**_

_**Now tell me one thing, forever will you be mine?''**_

She over read the poem and then she looked at him smiling from joy:

,, Sweeney are asking me to be your wife?'' She asked.

,, Only if you want to.'' He smiled as sweet as he could and Nellie hugged him and through the tears of joy said:

,, Oh Sweeney! I will marry you.'' She kissed him on the lips like she always dreamed of.

,, Nell, you have made me the most happiest man in the whole world.''

,, I never thought, that you would propose to me by the sea.'' She blushed. ,, By the sea...''

This phrase echoed in her mind and erased all the bad memories of Albert, the heartbreak, rejection. Everything. She was set free. Her face came alive her face wasn't as pale as it was. She looked so happy, free of bad memories and thoughts. And a new person was born. And her name was Nellie Todd.

_**To be continued…**_ Sorry if it was too short I was in a little hurry. Stay tuned.


	5. Fever

It was right in time for the Sun to set. Her hair glistened in the sunset. She looked gorgeous. Nellie was sitting on his lap happily looking in to the setting sun.

,, You know, Sweeney this night couldn't get any better.'' She was truly happy.

She felt warm chills running down her spine when Sweeney whispered in her ear:

,, Just wait until we get back.''

She knew what was on his mind and for some reason she liked the idea too.

,, So do enjoy the sunset, Mrs. Todd?'' He kissed her neck making her blush.

,, Hmmm… I like the sound of that.'' She tried to start getting used to being Nellie Todd. ,, Who knew that I would get remarried?''

She whispered as the sun sunk in the sea.

,, Fate did.'' He answered.

Nellie was sitting in his lap with his jacket on, because the night was getting colder by the minute. Even though she was sitting in a warm jacket and leaning against his warm chest she was still shivering from the cold.

,, Nell, you're still shivering. Let's get back to the shop before you freeze to death out here ok?'' He hugged her closer hoping that it would get her warmer.

She was too cold to answer so she nodded instead. When they got back the lights were out, Toby was asleep in the lobby again, but the shop was lit like someone was still working.

,, Here, sit down by the fire and I'll be right back.'' He walked back in the shop to make her a cup of tea to keep her warm.

,, Thanks, I do feel a little warmer.'' She gave him a weak smile.

She was tired and freezing cold, but she couldn't explain why. She changed in her nightgown and crawled under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. She felt that she was falling asleep and the last thing she remembered was Sweeney's smooth voice and his hand brushing away some curls from her face. Next morning she woke up weak and tired. She tried to speak, but her mouth was as dry as a dessert. She drank the last night's tea and tried to get out of bed. That was a big mistake. She stood up and everything went black so she had to sit down, but she didn't see where the bed is so she sat on the floor next to it instead. She started to cough a little until Toby heard the coughing and came in to the room.

,, Mum? Are you alright in here?'' He found his mum sitting on the floor and coughing. ,, Ouch! Mum, you're burning up!'' He was worried when she pulled up her eyes and looked at the poor worried face.

,, I'm going to be ok, Toby, dear. I just don't feel so fresh that's all. I'll be fine. I prom…'' She had to cough, but this time her hand was a little bloody.

,, I'll go get Mr. Todd. I'll be back as soon as I can, mum.'' And he ran upstairs.

Sweeney was sitting in his chair and polishing his razors, when Toby ran into the shop looking worried than ever.

,, Mr. Todd! Mr. Todd!''

He put the razors down and looked at Toby with a bit confused face:,, What is it, boy?''

,, It's mum, I found her sitting on the floor hotter than ever, she looked pale and weak. She coughed up some blood as well.''

Sweeney came downstairs as fast as he could. He looked even more worried than Toby.

,, Nell, what happened?'' He hoped for and answer, but he got teary eyes for an answer. ,, Oh, you poor thing. Come on. Let's help you get back in bed. Toby, get the doctor as fast as you can.'' He said in a rush.

,, Got it, sir.'' And with that he rushed out of the shop. She felt like she was dieing. After ten minutes Toby came back in the shop with the doctor. Sweeney left them alone in her bedroom with a hope that she'll be ok.

,, Well? What is it?'' Nellie sounded very weak.

,, Well Mrs. Lovett you have caught a fever.''

,, A fever? Will the baby be ok?'' She put her hands on her belly.

,, If we get you on your feet as soon as we can then yes. But if we leave you to heal without any help the baby might die if when the virus gets him.''

She felt like her heart stopped that moment. Her poor baby. No, she couldn't lose it. Not her first child. She agreed to get all the help he would offer to her.

,, Well then in that case you will have to live in the hospital while you get better.'' He said.

,, Ok then. Tomorrow I'll be there.''

He smiled about that answer. Sweeney came in the room and asked:

,, What did he say?''

,, Apparently I have a fever with a little virus. And if we don't do anything about it the baby might die from the virus. So I agreed to live in the hospital while I heal properly.

'' He didn't like the idea of her leaving the house tomorrow for who knows how long. And leaving the boy with him. But she saw the sadness in his face.

,, Don't worry, love. You can visit us at the hospital anyways.''

He put his hand on her belly and sighed. ,, Ok then. I'll visit you in the hospital. I promise.''

He kissed the belly and gave her a hug, because a kiss would end with him getting sick as well.

,, I love you, Sweeney.'' She sniffed.

,, Same here, Nell.'' He stayed by her side all night in case she needed something.

In the morning he helped her to pack her things to take with her to the hospital. She had a hard time to say goodbye to Toby and the shop. When they arrived at the hospital the doctor was already waiting.

,, Ah, Mrs. Lovett. Glad you made it. We have a nice room on the second floor, but don't worry we have elevators here.''

,, Well I guess this is…'' She swallowed hard.

,, I know. I'll miss you tonight, Nell.'' He gave her a last hug goodbye and watched how she disappeared around the corner.

He didn't sleep at all last night. His mind was thinking of his sweet Nellie, which was in hospital on the other side of London. Nellie's mind also didn't let her sleep. She was back in the shop, healthy, serving the pies, when a little girl ran and hugged her leg.

,, Oh goodness, Sophia you scared me.''

The little girl giggled as Nellie picked her up and hugged her.

,, I'm sorry, mommy.'' She said in a sweet little voice.

She was as beautiful as her mother. Her red curls stretched all the way up to her shoulder blades. Her smile was as warm as Nellie's, but her eyes dark as Sweeney's. Her face got happy when Toby came out in the courtyard.

,, Toby!'' She cheered.

,, Hi there, Sophia.'' He happily answered. ,, You look quite bored around here.''

She nodded and asked Nellie:,, Mommy? Can we go to the park?''

She smiled at her little daughter and said:,, Oh, dearie. I would love to, but I'm a bit busy now. I have so many customers today.''

Toby came closer and offered to take her to the park.

,, Oh ok. But be careful you two!'' She called after them.

Sophia loved the park. She liked to feed the ducks in the pond, play tag with Toby, pick some daisies and give them to Nellie, because she knew that she loved daisies. All that could come true someday if she would beat the fever and the virus as well. She somehow managed to fall asleep. Sophia was in the dream too. Only it was many years in the future. She was seventeen and she opened her first art shop. Everyone in all London wanted her paintings. They were the best ones they ever have seen. There was her first painting that she ever drew. It was a painting of Sweeney looking out the window thinking about something. He looked dark and locked in his own world like he used to do, when Turpin was still alive. And then there was a painting of her standing in the shop behind the counter making the crusty old pies she used to make. Her hair was a little mess, her dress was covered with flour and her face was filled with desperation and sadness. There were also some paintings of the park, seaside, docks and even the Fleet Street. She felt so proud of her daughter. She grew up as a beautiful young woman. Her hair was fire red now, but her dark eyes stayed dark and mysterious forever. She started to draw flaming roses and hearts. She was known as ''Girl in flames.'' She wore red, flowing dresses to most of the gallery openings. She loved to draw so much. It was like drawing was a part of her. She woke up in the morning thinking about the dream. She heard a knock at the door.

,, Come in.'' She answered.

It was Sweeney and Toby. She felt happier when she saw Sweeney.

,, Hello, love.'' She said.

,, I missed you so much, that I couldn't fall asleep.'' He said.

,, Yeah me too. I was thinking of the life we would have. It would be you, me, Toby and Sophia.''

,, Who's Sophia?'' He wanted to know.

,, Our little daughter. With hair red as mine, smile as warm as mine, dark eyes like yours and courage as big as yours.'' She smiled.

,,She sounds beautiful.'' He smiled. ,, You know. We didn't make it official yet.''

She looked at him and raised and eyebrow:,, What do you mean?''

,, Well at the seaside I didn't ask you yet I was about to when I got lost in your smooth voice and I forgot about it.''

She felt her cheeks blushing and heart pounding like that moment when she understood the question.

He keeled on his knee and opened a box with a silver ring in it :,, Nellie Lovett, will you marry me?''

_**To be**_** continued...**

Awww! ^_^ I love a happy ending, don't you? stay tuned for part 6 :)


	6. The nightmares return

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, that this chapter took so long. I was busy working on ,, An unusual summer's start.'' And I couldn't think of anything to write. **

**:( But thank you for your patience and next time I'll try not to take this long ^_^ Enjoy!**

It was the happiest moment in her life.

,, I will, Sweeney. I will.'' She smiled and fought the tears that threatened to come out pouring.

She thought that her life couldn't get any better. They hugged each other and laughed from joy. Toby couldn't stop smiling about the great event's success.

The doctor came into the room and smiled at Nellie:,, Well, Mrs. Lovett I have some great news for you. We have found the cure to get you back on your feet in a month.''

Hope returned in her eyes as she heard the news and she looked at Sweeney:,, Did you hear that, love? I'm coming back in a month.''

Sweeney was relieved that he knew the time he still has to be alone in the house with Toby. But what will he do with the corpses until she comes back? He never paid attention to her lessons on how to separate the meat from the skeleton. His mind was occupied by Turpin's death. And his sweet Lucy, who was sitting in the chair and rocking little Joanna to sleep in the candlelight. Joanna. His little girl, who was taken by his mortal enemy. The monster that raped his wife, adopted his daughter and sent him far away from home and his family for fifteen bloody years. He wanted to let out his anger, but he didn't. For Nellie's sake. For answer he forced a smile and nodded. He took her hand and felt her shivers, when his cold skin touched her warm hand.

,, Try to get some sleep these days, Nell. And I'll try the same thing, okay?'' He was worried about her dark circles around her cheerful, brown eyes.

She nodded lightly. ,, I'll try.''

He gave her a hug and whispered in her ear:,, I'll see you soon, Mrs. Todd.''

She giggled and asked Sweeney to take a good care of her dear Toby.

,, I will, Nell, I will.'' He said before exiting the room.

She looked after him as he went out of the room, when she jumped by a little pinch in her upper arm. She looked at it and saw a needle with a greenish liquid in it.

,, Oh, sorry about that. I should have warned you that I'm injecting the medicine.'' The doctor apologized.

,, It's okay, Mr. Johnson. I guess my mind was somewhere else.'' She gave him a weak smile and felt the cold needle in her arm.

,, So will I be okay?'' She asked.

,, Well of course you will. If we complete the treatment.'' He smiled as he pulled out the needle of her arm.

Nellie felt, that her eyelids began to feel heavier by the minute. She was falling in a deep sleep. She opened her eyes and she realized that she was sleeping in a field full of lilies, gillyflowers, daisies and many other flowers. She looked at her clothes and gasped. It was a flowing, white dress with no straps that flowed to her knees. She turned around to see where she was sleeping, but instead she saw a beautiful woman in the exact white dress, red, but straight hair, and white angel wings. She wanted to say hello to her, but she noticed that the girl was copying her movements, mimics and she said everything the same as her only with a much lighter voice that sounded like hundreds of little bells ringing at the same time. She came closer and the girl did the same.

,, Who are you?'' Nellie asked, but for answer she got the same question.

She slowly moved closer to the girl and moved her palm closer to hers. When they touched it felt like she was made of glass. Was it her reflection? Maybe a message? She was confused; when they made eye contact the girl turned in to a bunch of white doves and flew away.

She looked after them when she heard a familiar voice behind her:,, You look like an angel, Nell.''

She turned around and saw Sweeney standing behind her, smiling and looking like an angel as well. His skin wasn't pale anymore; his eyes were light and free of rage and agony.

He was reaching out to hold her hand when he said:,, Come with me and I'll show you something.'' She trusted him and followed.

,, Close your eyes.'' He said in a soothing voice.

She walked so carefully even knowing that this was only a dream.

,, Okay, you can open them now.'' He whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and saw a crib decorated with flowers tied between two trees. She pulled the little curtain aside and froze in surprise. There was a little red headed girl with brown eyes smiling and reaching for her.

She picked her up and whispered in amazement:,, Sweeney, she's so beautiful.''

,, True, but not as beautiful as her mother.'' He answered.

,, Nell, meet Sophia Todd.'' He kissed her neck and smiled as she processed what she just heard.

,, Sophia.'' She whispered and looked at Sweeney.

,, She's perfect.'' The little girl yawned and fell asleep in her hands as Nellie sang to her sitting in a swing nearby.

Sweeney was sitting opposite Nellie and Sophia on the grass watching them and smiling. Even though this was the perfect dream, she felt, that something's not right. She looked at Sweeney, but instead of the happy smiling man she saw him in handcuffs with his old dark, emotionless face, walking towards a ship, that looked like one of those prisoner transportation ships. She saw Turpin and the Beadle exchanging evil grins. The next thing she knew, she was walking down the street with the Beadle. She saw a mansion. She knew that mansion. It belonged to Judge Turpin. They were having a mask ball. Everyone was unknown. Maybe it was because the masks were covering their entire faces. She looked for Turpin to ask why she is here, but there was no sign of him. She sat down feeling exhausted, so she closed her eyes for few seconds. When she opened them again, she was mobbed by the masked strangers. She saw a man walking through the crowd, but it wasn't any man. It was Turpin himself.

,, Time to have some fun.'' He grinned and covered them with his coat and starting to undress her.

Between the screaming, she realized, what was going to happen if she won't fight back. So she did the first thing she could think of. She gained all her energy and kicked him in the groin. Turpin howled in pain and retreated for a moment to process what was happening.

,, My Lord, are you alright?'' The Beadle helped him to stand up.

_**,, I'm fine, you fool! Don't let her get away!''**_He slapped him in the face.

So the Beadle ran as fast as he could, but Nellie was quicker, so she ran to Fleet Street. She locked all the doors and hid in the bedroom. She tried to calm down her breathing while feeling proud, that she outran the Beadle and kicked Turpin in his manhood.

,, I have to wake up, before it's too late.'' She said to herself, while gasping for breath.

But unfortunately her success didn't last long.

_** ,, Open up the door, Eleanor!''**_ She heard the judge bang at the door.

_**,, I'll never be yours, Turpin!''**_ She yelled.

He broke in her bedroom. He found her hiding in the closet.

,, Now, I got you.'' He smirked and pulled her out of the closet.

_** ,, No, please! Help! Sweeney, I need your help!''**_ She cried fighting against the judge.

_** ,, He's not going to save you this time, Eleanor.''**_ He laughed as he threw in the bed.

She screamed as loud as she could, but Turpin blocked her mouth with his. He tasted like alcohol. She tried to escape his grip, but the more she tried, the tighter she got pinned to the bed.

_** ,, Please, don't! Wasn't Lucy enough?''**_ She cried.

He froze and glared at her:,, She never was heard from again. She moved away and took the child and husband with her.''

,, Benjamin.'' She whispered.

,, Now, after I'm done with you I'm taking Sophia with me.'' He grinned.

**_,, No! You stay away from her!''_** She spat in his face.

He wiped it off and smirked:,, You shouldn't have done that, cause now I'm not going easy on you.''

He ripped off her dress and with a single move she was completely naked under his grip.

,, So much beauty.'' He couldn't take eyes of her body.

_** ,, Please don't!''**_ She screamed as he teased her.

She opened her eyes and saw a silver flash across Turpin's throat. His blood sprayed all over her. Turpin gasped out his last breath and collapsed on Nellie. She screamed in horror and rolled him off her on the floor. She hid under the covers and saw, that it was Sweeney, who came for her rescue.

,, You came back.'' She cried from happiness.

,, I would never let that perverted monster take me away from you.''

He laid next to her and whispered in her hair_:,, I love you.'' _

With that she opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital. In safety. She sat up in her bed and wiped the tears away from her face. She went to the bathroom and saw herself in the mirror. She was sweaty, pale, crying, trembling.

**To be continued...**

I really apologize, that this chapter took so long, but I'm happy with the result though. All reviews will be welcome! Stay tuned for chapter 7!


End file.
